Happy Birthday
by 83CC4L4U
Summary: this is like another one of Super Junior:D i do love them:D and yes,i love swimming too;) oh and if you haven't noticed i kinda love Kyuhyun:') right.. so Becky wakes up to find that her birthday which she wanted to be kept a secret has surprises waiting for her.
1. Chapter 1

Today was a gig date-one of many this month. Becky woke up quite early or was more woken up by the repetitive beeping of her alarm clock that seemed to have a mind of its own. _Beep! Beep! Beep! _That infuriating sound seemed to drum into her head and as she hauled herself out of bed, her elbow brushed past it knocking it off her table. It landed with a thud on the ground and the sound ceased. Becky showered quickly and changed into some leggings, a pink tank top and her favourite flip-flops. She ran down the stairs two-at-a-time, her flip-flops slapping onto the wood. Entering the kitchen, she saw him waiting...waiting for her. Kyuhyun was slouched against the wall with his hands slung in his jean pockets. She noticed his shirt, bright yellow like a beacon, was rather exposing this morning and her cheeks flushed at the thought of her own naivety. "Morning" he chimed, his voice very regal and deep. His coffee-coloured eyes glistened in the over-hanging lights as he gave her an intense look of nothing but love. Becky needed a moment to return to the real world, not this world which seemed so unbelievable yet familiar, where this boy standing before her was her was her had a few hours to kill before the others were going to meet them at their apartment to head to the arena. "How about swimming?"Kyuhyun winked at her and wrapped his arm around her waist protectively. Becky immediately blushed and nodded eagerly to hide her pink rosy cheeks."Sounds great!"They both returned back to their own rooms to pack their bags and, in Becky's case, choose an appropriate bikini.

Later, she climbed into his car but encountered a little trouble with her seatbelt. He slid into his seat beside her, in the driver's side, and reached over to click her seatbelt into place for her."Always happy to help"he bemused as he kissed her on the cheek before returning back to his own seat."Thanks" Becky mumbled, bringing her hand to the cheek which he had kissed. After sliding the key into the ignition and the car rumbling into a start, he drove carefully out of the driveway with one hand on the wheel and the other around hers. That's where it stayed for the whole journey. During the journey,Becky flicked on the stereo and grinned at Kyuhyun when "No Other"began to blare out from the speakers. Kyuhyun joined in and she watched him in awe as if he was an alien that had just landed in the car beside her. As of now,she couldn't speak as much Korean as Kyuhyun,obviously,but she found it mesmerising when he sang-so fluent and charismatic.

A few "karaoke-style sing-alongs" later, they reached the pool and Kyuhyun was parking his car in the car park. Becky walked beside him through the car park towards the reception in the sweltering heat, their fingers entwined and her bag bounced lightly on her shoulder. The receptionist greeted them with a cheerful smile as Kyuhyun paid for their swimming session. Becky watched her closely, flirting with him. The occasional giggles and the continuous twirling of her long, blonde hair into coils around her finger were not subtle, well not in Becky's eyes. He gave the receptionist one last smirk before taking the receipt, wrapping his arms around Becky's waist and leading her over to the changing rooms."Meet you by the pool"he then disappeared into the male changing rooms;leaving Becky to recollect her thoughts after that killer smile he gave her. She stepped outside,after changing herself,wearing her hot pink bikini that was covered in assorted beads. Her curls were tied into a high ponytail and her anklet glistened in the reflection of the water as she waited by the pool. The blazing Korean sun beat down on her back as she tentatively dipped a foot in the was so tranquil as she watched the ripples ease out into the centre of the noticed the soaring palm trees surrounded the pool and a waterfall rumbled at the opposite end."Saved ya' life!"Someone shouted as two hands gripped Becky firmly around her waist, almost pushing her in. She screamed and hid her flushed cheeks behind her hands as she couldn't bear to look at him. "Can't you even look at me now,beautiful?"Kyuhyun chimed as he gently removed her hands that were plastered to her gazed at him,at his: mousy-brown tousled hair that bounced and curled in all directions;lush inviting lips and deep brown eyes. She watched as a bead of water dropped from his cheek and trickled down onto his chest,where she could trace each,individual muscle with her very own fingertips and sighed as it fell onto the ground by his foot. "Okay,now I'll look at you"She began to stumble across her words because Kyuhyun ran his hands down her sides,tracing each were now frantically buzzing and fretting in her face leant a little closer to hers and she edged closer to him,the warmth of his breath was now tingling on her then he kissed her...and she kissed lush lips caressed hers gently and a low moan emitted from his giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck,lulling him and pulling him closer to her. Their bodies were now touching. But then it was all cut too was falling and even in the midst of all the commotion and panic,he still gripped her protectively and water was cold...no wait,freezing and it forced its way into her coughed and spluttered and, with her limbs flailing and flapping,she managed to reach the surface again. She peered over the water and looked out onto the tiled surface of the poolside where the others-especially Donghae-were laughing. Donghae grinned triumphantly at both,Kyuhyun and Becky,whereas they both glared at him,knowing he was the culprit of pushing them in. "By the way,happy birthday Becky!"The whole of Super Junior cheered unanimously."I told you not to tell them"Becky said in a hushed whisper."My bad"Kyuhyun smirked as he picked her up underwater and gently planted a kiss on her cheek. Suddenly,they were bombarded by furious splashes as bodies of various members of Super Junior were bombing,jumping or just diving into the pool."Well you're certainly not spending your birthday alone"Kyuhyun chuckled and kissed Becky on the forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late now. They spent the whole day at the pool together and the only sound heard in the car was the heavy breathing of 4 very tired members and a timid girl. The journey home was long-extremely long, tiring even. The sky was a navy-blue when they reached the apartment building at 8pm. Kyuhyun looked over in the seat beside him as Becky laid curled up in his blanket, snoring softly, almost like a purr. "Hyung, do you think I should wake her up?"Kyuhyun grinned, letting a soft chuckle escape his lips."Let her sleep, she's had a tiring day"Leeteuk returned his smile and climbed out of his car when they had parked in the garage. Donghae and Eunhyuk, also getting out of the car, started to whisper something together as they sauntered into the apartment.

Meanwhile, Kyuhyun quickly slid one arm under Becky's neck and the other under her body, supporting her, so he could gently lift her up. He carried her up to the wooden door of their apartment, cradling her like a child. Leeteuk fumbled around with the keys until he eventually found one to fit the lock. "Take your time" Kyuhyun rolled his eyes and made a dramatic gesture of Becky being extremely heavy."She won't be happy when I tell her that" Leeteuk teased him and pushed the door open to let him in first. Kyuhyun gave him a brief nod and walked into a large, open hallway and turned into the first door, walking into the living room.

This room wasn't overly huge but it had to cope with at least 10 people in the room at once. A large flat-screen TV hung on the wall over an electric fireplace at one end of the room with various gaming systems littered across the floor-Kyuhyun's most likely. Two hefty, white leather couches sat beside each other facing the TV, beanbags and other chairs were scattered everywhere too. Patches of colours covered the armrests, mostly from spilt food or drink that they had been too lazy to clean up. At the opposite end of the room, assorted musical instruments, CD's and recording equipment lay messy on the floor with Henry's violin sitting proudly on a stand. They used this room a lot... but just didn't clear up after themselves. When Kyuhyun ambled over to the couch, still holding Becky tightly in his arms, Henry was playing his violin in the corner and Sungmin with his piano, aswell. The others had arrived home. Hankyung had started preparing dinner in the kitchen and Shindong went to accompany him- "food-testing" he called it. Siwon was assisting Leeteuk in hanging a new photograph on the wall. It was a large canvas print of them all together today at the pool, smiling and laughing. "It looks great!"Kyuhyun observed as he gently placed Becky down on the couch, moving a strand of her hair out of her face and kissing her cheek softly. Behind him, Henry and Sungmin were making puking gestures. Kyuhyun gave them both a cold, hard stare."You're just jealous" he said, bluntly."Seriously though, it's gonna need more than a kiss to wake her" Sungmin argued.

"But I don't want to wake her" stated Kyuhyun. He stood up and leant against the wall watching his sleeping girlfriend snore softly on the couch. His arms were folded and his coffee-coloured eyes didn't leave her once. "I think I'll let her sleep, I mean she's shattered from today" He laughed and a soft, whispery chuckle left his lips.

Suddenly, Donghae and Eunhyuk slowly crept into the room carrying a glass of water each-freezing water. The whole room fell silent and all eyes were watching them. Henry put his violin down and Sungmin didn't play any more notes and lowered the lid down of his white grand piano. "What do you think you're doing?"Kyuhyun asked, a small growl rumbled in the back of his throat. Donghae gave him an impish grin and shrugged."Oh nothing" he sang. Kyuhyun didn't believe his hyung. He held up his hands in surrender."When she wakes up, tell her I'm nothing to do with this" Henry nodded in agreement and both, him and Sungmin, held up their arms in surrender too. "Don't worry, we won't" Eunhyuk smirked and ran his hands through his hair.

Donghae remained by the couch where Becky lay sleeping. She rolled over in her sleep and a trickle of drool slid down her chin. "So not attractive" Donghae teased and started laughing a little. His laugh was very boisterous and infectious, too. "Don't tease her too much" Kyuhyun threatened as he glared at Donghae and Eunhyuk, knowing this wouldn't end well. And it didn't. Eunhyuk placed his glass in Donghae's hand."Hold this man" Donghae nodded and watched , he jumped down quickly, grabbing Donghae's shorts and wrenching them down to his ankles."HEY!"Donghae yelled as Eunhyuk pushed him over, causing him to lose balance and toppling over onto Becky. The water went everywhere. Becky screamed and woke abruptly, soaked right through. She saw Eunhyuk laughing at them both, tears prickling the corner of her eyes."Why did you do that?"Tears started streaming down her face and she ran out of the room covering her face. Donghae stood up and looked at Eunhyuk and shook his , too, was soaked and walked out, sighing, going to his room to get changed. "Not cool" Kyuhyun grunted to Eunhyuk as he shoved past him trying to find Becky. Eunhyuk sighed and slouched on the couch, which was still soaked, too sad or lazy to clean it up.

Kyuhyun tapped on her door."Becky...let me in" He rested his head on the door and sighed. He heard the doorknob turning and straightened up and smiled when he saw Becky's tear-stained face peeking through the small gap."Yes?"She mumbled. He pushed the door aside and walked in, leading her over to her bed and sitting on it beside her. Her room was small with baby-blue walls and a wooden floor. Flowery curtains fluttered in the breeze like ghosts and her bedspread was a plain white on her double bed. Although now, it was smudged with mascara stains. He cupped his hands around Becky's cheeks and tilted her head up slightly. Kyuhyun stared at her face until they eventually met eye contact. Her eyes were bloodshot and tears still streamed from them down her cheeks but he wiped them away with his thumbs. Her lips parted a little and she gripped his jacket and pulled him closer to her. Her hair clung to her face, mascara ran down her cheeks but she stopped crying when she felt his lips against hers. One of her hands drifted up his shirt, her fingertips tracing his spine and up to his neck. She rubbed his back gently and sighed softly. Vigorously, she ran her hands through his hair, messing it up as a soft moan escaped her lips. Grabbing a handful of his light locks, she pulled away from him to gasp for air but at once, returning to his lush lips. Her back arched as he ran his hands under her shirt, gently tracing the edge of her bra and deepening the kiss. "You're soaked" he said in a husked tone and rested his forehead on hers. His eyes glistened and he chuckled at her as she quickly kissed his lips again."I'd better go get a shower then" she giggled and left the room, a huge smile spreading across her face.


End file.
